1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a monitoring apparatus and system using three-dimensional (3D) information of images, and a monitoring method using the same, and more particularly, to a monitoring apparatus and system using 3D information of images and a monitoring method using the same, which can acquire two-dimensional (2D) coordinates of an object according to a pan/tilt angle using a pan/tilt/zoom (PTZ) camera and 3D information of images that is distance information between the object and the camera according to a zoom scale, and continuously monitor and track a moving object through calculating variation of the 3D information according to movement of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a general method for acquiring a 3D scene that is a stereoscopic image, two cameras for capturing left and right images are provided, and two sheets of different images having a difference in angle between the cameras are synthesized to complete a final 3D scene.
Further, in tracking a moving object, a position of the tracked object is obtained by calculating a variation of images on a 2D display, and a focus of a PTZ camera moves to the obtained position. For example, after capturing image frames, a position of an object is detected using the received image frames, and a moving speed of the object is calculated using at least one of the detected position of the object and a previously detected position of the object. Then, the position of the object when a predetermined time elapses is estimated using the detected position of the object and the calculated moving speed, and a variation of stereoscopic images is calculated on the basis of the estimated position of the object. Thereafter, a stereoscopic image is displayed on the basis of the calculated variation of the stereoscopic images.
According to the related art as described above, a position of an object is calculated to generate a stereoscopic image. If, however, a PTZ function camera is not provided, it is difficult to realize the stereoscopic image.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0350161 discloses a stereoscopic image security control device which provides a security function through sensing movement of an approaching object and preventing the approach of the object. Hereinafter, the details of the device will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of a stereoscopic image security control device in the related art, which is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0350161.
Referring to FIG. 1, the stereoscopic image security control device 1 is configured to perform automatic security management using stereoscopic image cameras 10, security devices 20 connected to driving motors 30 speakers 40, and communication modules 50 and 60 which are installed in several places of security compounds. Here, the communication modules 50 and 60 use dedicated interfaces (not shown) which are different from commonly obtainable general interfaces. Further, the dedicated stereoscopic image cameras 10 are not PTZ cameras that can continuously track an object in front thereof, and track an omnidirectional object in a wide area.
Further, a theoretical algorithm of an object tracking device in the related art is a method for searching for a moving object through calculation of a difference of an image in a previous scene and a current scene in a 2D (still image) state. For example, the object tracking device in the related art continuously captures an image of a moving object by calculating a variation of the image through detection of a change between a previous image and a current image, and updating pan coordinates and tilt coordinates of the object that is targeted for tracking. This method frequently misses or fails to check the object when the object is hidden by another object or the object passes to cross another object. That is, it is difficult to achieve a successful automatic object tracking.